


Stolen Moments

by Cephy



Category: Last Remnant
Genre: Camping, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take what you can get while travelling with others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

They had enough sense not to do it while they were supposed to be on watch, and enough propriety to settle themselves away from the fire when they made camp, tucked into the shadows between a wedge of rock and a scraggly shrub. They were considerate enough to wait until most had gone to sleep, when the sounds they couldn't stifle could be lost in the low hum of the Peaks at night.

They lay back to front, David with his hand at Rush's mouth to give him something to bite down on, David using the side of Rush's neck to the same purpose. David's other hand moved on Rush's cock, David pushing himself between Rush's thighs, trousers shoved down just far enough to allow skin contact with skin. It was a constant adrenaline thrum even above the pounding heartbeat of arousal, because at any moment one of the others could wake up and look over, any moment Emma on watch could come by on a walkabout, any moment they could be attacked-- and that gave a light-headed giddiness to the whole thing, a bright teasing thrill. If David's hand hadn't been on his mouth, Rush would have laughed. He shook with it anyway, pressure welling in his chest, and felt David's sharp grin on the skin of his neck in return.


End file.
